Red riding hood (yaoi)
by ZombieMistress
Summary: Not my normal pairing (or my favorite) but here it is. Sesshmaru and Inu Yasha make a agree for during the mating season.


This story is one of 3. There are 2 others, this is a yaoi next it's a yuri then a hentia all based on red riding hood.

It was the full moon of the summer solstice again, dog demon breeding season. Sesshomaru was out in his dog form looking for another dog demon to mate with and did not care if half breed or not he just needed to fuck something.

A ways away:

"Inu Yasha are you going out again?" Kagome looked at him sad.

"Yes, it is that time again and I must go."

"There are many fine ladies in the town Inu Yasha. Why not just use one of them?" Miroku asked playfully.

"They won't help anything. Like I said before it must be a dog demon to get rid of the craving."

"What if it's not a dog demon red riding hood?" Shippo asked, too curious for his own good.

"I said stop calling me that." Inu Yasha yelled at Shippo after hitting him in the head.

"It is cute though." Sango giggled. "It suites you well since you wear red." Inu Yasha just glared at her.

"They does it have to be a dog demon?" Kagome forgot to hide the desperateness in her voice.

Inu Yasha looks at her with slight sadness in his eyes. "Just does Kagome. When we mark a mate it kinda goes away."

"Kinda?" Kagome was now hopeful inside.

"We still get the urges but our mate can satisfy it even if not a dog demon."

"How does one get a mate in the demon world?" Miroku was now curious.

"It is like a human marriage but with a bite." Sango answer for Inu Yasha.

"How do you know that?" Miroku now intrigued.

"Every other year a demon manages to force a mate out of one of the demon slayers and by rule we are to kill ourselves."

"Why must you kill yourselves?" Kagome looks studded by the news.

"We are demon slayers, that is our life. We kill not fuck demons." Sango just sat there like it was a very normal conversation to have then she looked back at the door. "Inu Yasha left."

"What?" Kagome looked over at where he once was then at the ground. "Think I will go to bed now."

Everyone in the room just looked at her. Sango and Miroku just look at each other like the do every time something like that happens. Shippo ran over an cuddled into Kagome while Sango said she be first watch.

"Sango." Miroku had another question.

"Does the mating bite work with the same gender?"

"No. They must be able to produce a child, if they cannot do that then the mated mark will not appear."

"Oh. Just wondering."

"My mother was mate bitten by a female demon but nothing happened to her."

"She still went along with the rules?"

"No. Since she didn't have the mark we figured she might as well live. The next child my parents tried for though, another little brother, was born with the mated mark. He was killed instantly."

"I am so sorry Sango." Miroku got up and gave her a loving hug. Kagome just watched with one eye open before rolling over to fall asleep.

With his more so heightened abilities in his dog form he was able to spot-smell- Inu Yasha far away and ran for him. It was not long before Inu Yasha got his sent as well. When Inu Yasha saw his bother and the only thing he could think of was the big bad wolf from Kagome's story she told Shippo a few days ago.

"Well if it isn't little red." Sesshomaru went back to his human form.

Inu Yasha could smell the arousal of both of them. "Let's just get this over with."

"Igor are we?" Sesshomaru stated undoing his pant robes.

"Just remember why we agreed on this." Inu Yasha glared at his half-brother. A few matting season back they made an agreement for Rin's and Kagome's sake. Rin is 1/16 dog demon so Sesshomaru fights himself not to take her until she is a few more years older so he takes Inu Yasha and Inu Yasha in return would get protection and recognized by the clan for him, Kagome (when the time comes), and their kids. Inu Yasha is not proud but he will do anything for Kagome and plus this is the first time his brother asked for his help.

Sesshomaru turns Inu Yasha over and shoves him into a tree. While nibbling and licking Inu Yasha's neck he reaches in front of Inu Yasha and releases him of his pant robes. Inu Yasha lets out a groan as he feels the cold air hit his hard hot cock. Sesshomaru continues to play with Inu Yasha's neck while he loosened Inu Yasha with his fingers. Inu Yasha's cock was throbbing hard, demanding stimulation. "Does little red's little red want some fun? You may let him if you want but slowly." Inu Yasha brought his hand to his cock and stroked slowly. Few minute later after Inu Yasha was lose enough for Sesshomaru he aligned himself up and shoved himself in. Both groaned in pleasure. Sesshomaru continued to fuck Inu Yasha from behind while Inu Yasha stroked himself. After a while both were close to a climax, Sesshomaru claws Inu Yasha's waist leaving deep marks. Inu Yasha lost it and came first a few strokes later so did Sesshomaru. Both separate while panting to put their pants on.

"Just 2 more mating seasons and Rin will be of rip age, than we don't have to do this."

"Good. I would like to start a family with Kagome soon."

"As agreed my castle is at your disposal but only the left side."

"Thank you. With Kagome becoming a 1/3 demon dog after mating there is still a random chance of a pure blood and I rather it be with the clan but not separate us."

"That is reasonable. Until next time little red."

"Big bad wolf." Inu Yasha mumbled before running off to Kagome.

(Note: Yes yes I know not very red riding hood but I tried, it is there though just not that well.)


End file.
